


Close To Me

by AmmyOkami



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time Sex, Fluffy Smut, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/AmmyOkami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald has it all planned, and you've told him you're ready, but what you didn't realise was that it was Oswald's first time, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr request from an anon! Worked on this one with AmmyOkami/Oswald-Cobblepot-Addicted! <3

You’d been dating Oswald for a while, being taken out to dinner, visiting his club and taking small day trips in the city. You knew his position in Gotham’s underworld, but the danger only drew you closer to him. You wanted to know what he did, and how, and you wanted to help him take over Gotham for his own. It was exciting for you, dating a criminal. But despite being at the top of the criminal chain, he was always a gentleman to you. Never pushy, but sometimes quick tempered.

Your next date was an important one, and Oswald couldn’t stress that enough. It was getting closer to Christmas so he wanted things to be special, and at the back of your mind, you felt you knew why. But you didn’t want to get your hopes up too much for fear that you would be wrong. But your suspicions were correct, and the date would mark your first time together. Both you and Oswald had discussed sex, but never engaged in it, he was keen to wait until you told him you were ready - he would never dream of pressuring you. When you told Oswald you were ready the last time you were with him one night at the club, he blushed a bright pink and then happily took your hands.

“I will make everything perfect for you, my love.”

And that he would. When you were getting ready for the evening, putting on a carefully selected dress and accessories for the dinner date, Oswald was busy at his home putting out candles and roses doing his best to make the setting as romantic as he could. Oswald had never been able to do something like it before, and he had hoped it was the right thing to do. But remained confident in himself that it would be. He had especially picked a few records for the occasion, he thought that playing some music would help make you feel a little more comfortable. When he was content that everything was in place, Oswald got dressed into his finest suit and left to get into the car parked outside to pick you up.

Oswald was trying to get himself feeling more confident, he dabbled with himself in the car, and desperately tried to get into the right frame of mind which helped when the car pulled up to your house and he saw you step outside looking as breath taking as ever. Oswald was smiling to himself, getting out of the car to open the door for you before returning to his seat. You took the dark haired man’s hand in yours on your way to the restaurant and when you arrived, it seemed that he had booked so that it was just the two of you there. He had planned for the evening to be spent by the two of you by yourselves, Oswald couldn’t have anyone else intruding on the night.

You were escorted inside and shown to a table that was neatly decorated with perfect wine glasses and all the correct cutlery. Everything was readily decorated for Christmas, with lights, a tree, tinsel and a large bouquet of flowers. The waiter was instantly at your sides to greet you, getting some wine to fill the glasses with and some water for the table. Oswald straightened his suit and pulled the chair for you to sit on and then took a seat opposite you. The conversation flowed from business, to personal interests, to how your day was. The two of you ordered your food and when it was brought out, you took your time to eat, not wanting to hurry any part of the evening. You spoke in between eating, fascinated by each others’ stories. And when the time came to leave, Oswald was eager to ask you the question.

“Please, my love, come home with me.” 

The whole evening you waited for this question. A faint shy smile adorned your face. “Of course, Oswald.“ His heart leaped for joy, but simultaneously he felt suddenly extraordinary nervous. It would be your first time nevertheless, and what you didn’t know… it would be his first time! “Splendid,“ Oswald beamed. “I will call Gabe and tell him to drive up.“ You were as tense as your beloved one. So many times you conceived how it would be to have sex with him. You loved him and you wanted to show him. And though you were a little bit unsure about your figure, you trusted him with all your heart, trusted that he really thought you were attractive; and you had no idea how pretty you were for him! He wished nothing more than to finally admire and feel your naked beauty.

The whole way back you didn’t speak a word, and really no words were needed. Affectionately you looked into each others eyes, his arm was wrapped around your shoulder, gently he pecked your face, you stroke his cheeks, kissed him softly… The car came to a halt. “We’re home, my love.“ You flushed and nodded shortly. As you entered his home he took off your jacket and asked you to make yourself comfortable. “Just a second, _________. I have to make a few preparations. I want this night to be perfect for you.“ With this he limped towards the bedroom. You took a deep breath. Soon it would happen… You looked up when you heard soft romantic music playing. Smiling Oswald approached you now, held out his hand to you. “Please, my love…“ He helped you up and with his arm around your waist you reached the bedroom. You were simply stunned. He thought about everything!

The beautiful music stroked your ears lovingly, a sea of candles warmed your skin and dived the room into a sensual light, roses and rose petals lead the way to the bed. It was truly a beautiful sight. Oswald rubbed your naked arms, “Do you like it?“ “It’s stunningly beautiful,“ you answered. “Like you, my love.“ A little bit timid you faced him. He cupped your face and kissed you. “Y-You are a stunning beauty,“ he whispered shyly. You kissed again, nice and slowly. Quickly an electric tension hang in the air. You were both ready for this. “________,“ Oswald breathed your name. “I love you.“ “I love you too, Oswald.“ Your lips met his and gradually your clothes fell to the ground.

Both of you didn’t know how, but you found yourself laying in the bed; naked. Oswald’s breath quickened at your sight. He showered your whole body with sweet kisses, every inch of your skin he caressed with his lips. You winced under this gentle touches. Oh, how much he loved you! You meant so much for him… Everything… He had to tell you how lovely you were.“You are so beautiful… And sexy,“ he stated huskily. “Y-You really think so?“ He nodded, kissed you deeply. “B-But I have to a-admit… I-I never…“ Your eyes widened, why was he suddenly so overly shy? “I never did this before. I-I am scared I might do something wrong.“ Immediately you understood. “Do you want me to take control?“ Of course, you were nervous as well, but you didn’t want him to be so insecure. You thought it might help if you took charge, but at first it made him a tad sullen. “B-But, my love. I-I am the man, I should be on to-“ “Shhh, darling,“ you put your index finger in front of his mouth. “Everything is alright, let me guide you.“

Enchanted by your hypnotizing eyes you switched positions, you were on top now. You leant down to kiss him, kissed his neck, his mouth. He moaned lowly when your hand stroked his length. He became hard already the moment he saw you in your underwear; you were simply too enticing. “_________, yes… Please don’t stop…“ This new feeling which consumed his body overwhelmed him. Oswald wasn’t even inside of you, but it felt like heaven already. Somehow it also confused him, he didn’t know what to do. Touch you? Kiss you? Where? How? It was too much for him. He was so scared to do something wrong. You sensed his distress. “Why are you so scared, Oz?“ His voice was so low, you had difficulties to understand him. “I-I don’t want to disappoint you… I love you so much… I want to make you happy.“ “But you do, Oz. You make me happy. I love you. Let me show you…“

Your lips sought for his, and now you couldn’t retain yourself anymore. You had to feel him! Wanted him to feel you. He held his breath, almost cried when you sank down his shaft until his base. Indescribable feelings flooded his heart, his body. This tightness… This heat… This wetness… You moaned, he filled you completely, filled you completely with his love. “_________… Y-You feel s-so warm… s-so w-wonderful… I- Ungh!“ He inhaled sharply, oh, how good you felt! His reaction gave you confidence. He said you were sexy and he made you feel sexy and admirable! You started to move your hips, wanted to give him pleasure, wanted him to feel good and loved. It was so difficult for Oswald to keep his eyes open, he wanted to watch you, wanted to watch your perfect breasts bounce for him, wanted to watch your lovely face as it twisted so wonderfully in lust. But this intense sensation you gave him made it really hard for him…

You were so captivating, so unbelievably pretty. He started to mumble your name while you rode him, your hands entwined. “Beautiful… You’re so beautiful… So beautiful…“ Like a prayer he said this again and again. It was so good for both of you. Your eyes met and it showed so much affection for each other. And how sweet he looked with his blushed face! For you… only for you… It was enough to take you over the edge…  “O-Oswald… I…“ His peak was close as well. He held your hips firmly, started to thrust his hips against you, it made you cry out in pleasure and lust and finally you rode on a wave of sheer ecstasy, together with Oswald. For a while you did, this overwhelming feeling remained for a while.

Out of breath you lay next to Oswald now. He drew you close to him, kissed you hard and passionately. “This was… I don’t have words to describe it…“ Oswald still couldn’t believe it finally happened. This experience was beyond anything he ever imagined. Once more he told you how much he loved you and how much he needed you. For a long time you just kissed, explored each others body. Both of you didn’t want this night to end, heaven must feel like this. And this night, both of you tasted a piece of heaven again… and again…


End file.
